


How Long?

by bgrrl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan’s POV during the final battle at Mustafar. Written for slashthedrabble's "How Long" Challenge X-posted to ewan_hayden and sw_slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long?

Here in battle, it is as though I see you for the first time.   
With every clash of our sabers, the lies are stripped away.  
The bond, between us is stretching, crumbling, breaking.  
It whispers to me of your fear, your anger, your passion.  
I feel you slipping into the void.   
I reach for you. I find only darkness and silence.  
I was blind.   
How long did you hurt?  
Had I known I would have eased your pain.  
How long did you wait ?  
Had I known I wouldn’t have hesitated.  
“Anakin I loved you!”  
There is nothing between us now.


End file.
